Talk:Kind Of A Big Deal
Kind Of A Big Deal From this GWG forum thread, screenshot link is (currently) near the bottom of the page. From the screen shot, all the words in the title are capitalized. --Rainith 01:56, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Logic If the last final form of this one would be having all titles maxed wouldn't that make it unachievable. I mean it is a title, and it couldn't be maxed until it's maxed, hence a perpetual loop. Does this make sense to anyone else? --Sneakysmith12 07:32, 5 March 2007 (CST) :This title does not count toward itself --Vezz 08:18, 9 March 2007 (EST) Kind Of A Big Deal and Final tiers of titles "Kind Of A Big Deal" doesn't even sound like the max for this type of title, "Kind Of..." --Jamie 08:59, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Heh, "Kind Of A Big Deal" - 5 maxed. "Sort Of A Big Deal" - 10 max. "Some Big Deal" - 20 max. "A Big Deal" - 50 max. "The Big Deal" - 100 max q-: -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 11:30, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::and when you get a number overflow error, "No Big Deal" -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 11:31, 23 May 2006 (CDT) One of the leaders of our nifty guild!! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:04, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Awesomesauce — Skuld 16:08, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::Eh. Someday I'll be seeing words like "awesomesauce" in the dictionary. That'll be the clue to start looking for another planet to live on. -Auron 21:04, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Lol PuBe Proof of new "Big Deal" title By User:Jack Bourbon Scotch: --Karlos 05:12, 16 September 2006 (CDT) I'm guessing there will be a third tier as well, "I'm very important", seeing the quote.. Big Deal Track :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:21, 16 November 2006 (CST) http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/2705/immaginetb8.jpg if u needed prooves. it's being added by september 15th update A question for someone - do the Account based titles, when maxed, count towards the Kind of a Big Deal title, or is it Character based titles only? I think this is a very important thing to include in the main article if someone knows the answer. - Heron :::I'm prety sure that they do (savior lux/kurz)...but I'm not 100% Sister Brianne 22:19, 7 November 2006 (CST) No Rank 3 in Kind Of A Big Deal Title Track regarding to this screen: http://www.abload.de/img/pkm099.jpg i'm sure there is no 3rd level for Kind of a Big Deal right now... (sry its German...) TheYang 14:51, 18 November 2006 (CST) :I'm sure they'll add it with the next big update. People had 7/5 for a while before they put PKM in one day — Skuld 14:53, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::Someone should check her account for botting... this is insane ;) Grats! --Kai Neah Nung 17:36, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Now that is some serious level commitment :) --Mira 17:59, 24 November 2006 (CST) ok now thats just a no life.....seriously that awsome stats lol. god i wanna use bots.--Shade Murtagh 16:00, 26 November 2006 (CST) I'm guessing it will be "I'm Very Important." as Karlos said :). An arrogant, yet fun title. Soadlink 00:36, 6 January 2007 (CST) WTF!? 1400+ skill points!? How the heck is that even possible?? Either that player is cheating or is playing this game 20 hours a day 7/24. Wowsers. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 02:05, 23 January 2007 (CST) :omg!^^one of the best PvE gamerz, i think! (did you see? also maxed the skillhunter title - and ~1500 skill points...but she didn't reach sunspear rank9^^ we'll have to hope this will change...and it will...for sure :)) -- Zerpha The Improver 16:03, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::the skill hunter title can't be maxed yet, also, I happen to know someone with more experience than that lol. Also note that this could be achievable by anyone if they had the money to afford it, and even great farmers that is out of reach, now I'm not calling this person an e-bayer, but it could be possible. Also, consider that this may be that persons only character, meaning they have spent 100% of their time on this character and as such can't play any other proffesion (not a good pve player at all then) ~Soqed Hozi~ :::Did anyone see the 'Maxed' 20/23? Lt Death 15:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Confusion Zone Please read this carefully, this is confusing. If someone achieves the max tier Kind of a Bid Deal title ( People Know Me) will that title count as a maxed title too ? COnfusing as hell but i just must ask Ieldra 11:50, 4 December 2006 (CST) :It does not count. Look at the screenshot in the above section. There are 10 maxed titles and the progrss shows a 10... --172.177.75.174 20:32, 4 December 2006 (CST) KOABD Across All Characters Now Possible Just kind of bored, but as a bit of trivia, you could have KOABD across all characters if you were to have both kurzick and luxon faction allegience titles maxed, both charmed and hapless maxed, and skillz maxed. Unless there's something I'm missing. :Auron says it takes like 17 days to get max unlucky/lucky and we've only had about 10 days possible time — Skuld 12:59, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::And remeber, that Skillz is a PvP-title, it would be the first, that is maxable. Hero, Gladiator, Commander, all are not maxed (yet). :::Yeah but friend of the luxons and kurzicks have been known to be maxed, so that's at least 3. If you really were lucky or unlucky it could be possible to be 4/5, at least 3/5 is posssible. ::::We really need verification that account-based titles are indeed counted towards KOABD for every character in that account.--Mira 05:52, 10 January 2007 (CST) :hey, u're right^^ KOABD in pre searing, that'd be funny...but is it possible to reach them all atm? -- Zerpha The Improver 16:07, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::No on the next boardwalk event, these should be atleast some people who have em both. Tomoko Anyone actually have this? Just have to know if anyone actually has the title, "People Know Me" -Nevermind didn't see the germanic (purepwnage reference) screenshot I'm very important? It says rumour on the page, but there is a screenshot here http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2547149&postcount=1420 — Skuld 03:07, 15 February 2007 (CST) I see it was posted on 7th january by an anon, who knows — Skuld 03:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) LoL, coolies. 132.203.83.38 09:49, 15 February 2007 (CST) Well, it's certainly within sight now: Saviour of the Kurzicks, Saviour of the Luxons, Legendary Survivor (or Legendary Defender of Ascalon), Incorrigible Ale-Hound, Grandmaster Treasure Hunter, Source of Wisdom, Connoisseur of Confectionaries, Protector of Tyria, Tyrian Grandmaster Cartographer, Protector of Cantha, Canthan Grandmaster Cartographer, Protector of Elona, and Elonian Grandmaster Cartographer makes 13, and Golden, Hated, Legendary Spearmarshal, and Holy Lightbringer should all be achievable soon, which would make 17 the max. --Shattered Self 04:03, 16 February 2007 (CST) :The 2 faction titles are unrealistic, but I could see some people getting Golden and Hated within the next few events — Skuld 04:42, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Though unrealistic, it's actually possible to have the 3rd tier right now, since you can get legendary defender of ascalon and legendary survivor at the same time, but you'll need two accounts or a friend. Holymasamune 00:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::No, this is not true. Read discussion of Defender of Ascalon. --Vezz 03:00, 14 March 2007 (EST) :::I guess it's doable with "rank 15" as announced by Gaile Gray that would be the max title in the Hero track. Holymasamune 10:05, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I am wondering what are your criterias for "doable", because all titles are doable since they have a finite number of ranks. Pretty sure holy lightbringer is already achievable. Anyhow gaile mentioned in the past that they may split the skill hunter title in to different campaigns, if they do that soon that makes another 3 achievable max titles. --''Lemming64'' 15:33, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Yes, Holy Lightbringer has been available for some time.. (Absolut 20:29, 21 February 2007 (CST)) If the skill hunter title were split Core possibly could also be another title making 4 new max titles but i think they will probably just have titles for getting every skill ineach campaign.DVDA 02:53, 24 February 2007 (CST) :I would guess that the core elites would be required for each campaign's skill title. --Rainith 02:57, 24 February 2007 (CST) You can't get both Savior titles. :Of course you can. With a few years of works --Vezz 22:45, 02 March 2007 (EST) My Apartment Smells of Rich Mahogany (5) During the recent ATS test on the ANet test server someone took this image: http://img353.imageshack.us/img353/1581/gw004qf5.jpg On the test server the devs have cheats they can use to do things like that. So this is confirmation of MASoRM. --172.207.199.17 22:12, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Huh ? Where was that ? --Benoit flageol 00:29, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::"During the recent ATS test on the ANet test server..." I would think that says where it was... --Rainith 00:32, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::I still don't get what is a ATS. --Benoit flageol 00:33, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Automated Tournament System. --Rainith 00:37, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Unless someone has that in the real game (not beta test area), anything can change between the time ANet first thinks of the title and when they decide to release it. Holymasamune 10:14, 7 April 2007 (CDT) So I suppose the tier 4 title would be: I Have Many Leather Bound Books (4)? Sirocco 10:23, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :It would follow, but we have no proof of it. --''Lemming64'' 11:18, 8 April 2007 (CDT) I have seen it as well with my own eyes and there is no way that the devs can just create their own titles so imho it will be R5 I added it — Skuld 06:55, 9 April 2007 (CDT) I'm glad the titles are named after Anchorman, it's one of my favorite, if not my favorite comedy ever. [[User:The black dahlia murder|''TBDMurder]] 00:45, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I was going to remove it from the article, but because I know someone will just put it back in right away, I'll state my case here. Seeing something on a ''test server cannot be confirmation for actual ingame content. The test server is where Anet "fucks with the game". Excuse me for putting it this crudely, but devs obviously have the possibility to do so and they use it (there are currently only 24 titles in the game - of which quite a few can't be maxed by normal means. An educated guess would say you need 25 maxed titles for tier 5). Things you see there may never make it into the game or may be altered severely. You cannot take this for hard facts, they may just as well have completely made up that title. We don't add temporary changes from test weekends either, do we (and if I had my way, we wouldn't add anything from preview events either, in case we get more of those in the future)? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 02:15, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Agreed, I vote for remove the tier 4 and 5 for now. --Benoit flageol 18:13, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeh. Unless it's a permanent change and someone in-game (not in-test) has a SC... remove the info. -Auron 18:15, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I had someone show me the 4th title in ATS Testing, it's indeed the book thing. Dark Kal 18:41, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :thats all wrong tho, it shows a r1 skill hunter title as legendary and a gaurdian as r1 too, fake or just wrong ::Actually I believe the last three titles are the new 'campaign' titles. There has been mention that after the Skill Hunter track is split by campaign they will give special titles for people who max the same campaign specific title (Skill Hunter, Cartographer, Protector, Guardian, etc...) across all campaigns. I'm betting that is what is in the picture. Someone with Tyrian, Canthan and Elonian Skill Hunter, Protector and Vanquisher titles maxed. --Rainith 21:44, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :yet surely they would have a number greater than (1) for them, as (1) signifies the first tier, and for example, current skill hunter tiers, the max level woul not be (1), but (6). ::Not if that is the only tier of the title (similar to the Protector titles). These new titles will (if my understanding is correct) be separate from other titles, i.e. you will have four different skill hunter titles, Tyrian, Canthan, Elonan and Legendary. If you max out your Tyrian skill hunter title (cap all the elites from Prophecies and probably the core elites too) then you would be 1/3 of the way to maxing out your Legendary title. Is this explanation making sense Soqed? I don't know that I am explaining my understanding of what will happen when these titles are introduced very well. And as a caveat, I have no insider info, I am going off what I have read from Gaile and others posted on forums and such. I may be completely wrong. :) --Rainith 19:26, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::ok that time u made sence, yet I don't agree with it. It seems overly complicated and would mean that whoever had all 4 skill hunter titles (per continent) maxed, then they would get legendary, and whem! five maxed titles for your kind of a big deal. ~Soqed Hozi~ ::::Kind of the reason why there's so many tiers in Kind of a Big Deal isn't it? --Kale Ironfist 22:46, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::That's exactly how the Legendary branch of titles work, and since I now have 2 Legendary Cartographer titles it would seem the Eye of the North expansion either simply isn't being factored in yet, or won't count towards exploration. And there are only 3 skill hunter titles (Elona, Cantha, Tyria). -Gildan Bladeborn 03:34, 20 April 2007 (CDT) "I'm Very Important" at 15 titles is still the current max even after the update: :::::I don't think you can get this title, that would mean you would need to max this title and get Defender of Ascalon and Survivor Title, which is impossible due to the death leveling factor in Defender of Ascalon. 17:32, 6 May 2007 (CDT) to anet: improvements this title is now FAR too common, in 15 minutes in a town i see 5 kind of a big deals and 3 people know me, this title has to be changed to incremiats of 10 (TEN) instead to make it harder, with many new maxable titles addied now this muct be done. ~Soqed Hozi~ 08:31, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Well, guess we just accept that PKM is the new KOABD. Any one who previously had 3xCartography, 3xProtector, and all elites instantly went from 6 titles maxed to 11. So while it does feel a little cheap, I'm still glad to have something to work toward again.Fourth Horseman 08:36, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::also think this: someone has ether all exploration or all skill hunter titles, and one other (a protector), thats KoaBD. ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:20, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::So a new standard is set for "good" players, its nothing to get worked up over...Lord of all tyria 14:26, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I agree with LOAT, if the 'leet' status of your KOABD title is diminishing, work towards the higher tiers. I mean after this bonus weekend, how many players went from rank 2-3 Lightbringer to max? Should they now increase the LB requirements? Or how about Sunspear? Of course not, thats preposterous. -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 14:30, 22 April 2007 (CDT) By my count there are now 25-27 maxable titles, depending on which titles you count. Kind of a Big Deal: Tyrian Grandmaster Cartographer, Canthan Grandmaster Cartographer, Elonian Grandmaster Cartographer, Legendary Cartographer, Source of Wisdom People Know Me: Protector of Tyria, Protector of Cantha, Protector of Elona, Guardian of Tyria, Guardian of Cantha I'm Very Important: Guardian of Elona, Legendary Guardian, Grandmaster Treasure Hunter, Holy Lightbringer, Legendary Spearmarshal I Have Many Leather-Bound Books: Tyrian Vanquisher, Canthan Vanquisher, Elonian Vanquisher, Legendary Vanquisher*, Incorrigible Ale-Hound My Apartment Smells of Rich Mahogany: Tyrian Elite Skill Hunter, Canthan Elite Skill Hunter, Elonian Elite Skill Hunter, Legendary Skill Hunter, Connoisseur of Confectionaries extras: Legendary Survivor or Legendary Defender of Ascalon, Savior of the Kurzicks/Luxons Note: We don't know Legendary Vanquisher exists, but it seems to safe to assume so given the Legendary Guardian/Cartographer/Skill Hunter titles. --Shattered Self 06:58, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::I noticed in game that a player achieved Legendary Vanquisher. I PM'ed him and sure enough he had just finished Vanquishing all zones. So yes... Legendary Vanquisher does exist. ImperialMike 18:23, 15 October 2007 (UTC) 37 titles (36 that count towards max titles title) SO... with so many new titles surley the max titles max has been updated.. can some one confirm? :In the subsection above this one, you can see my math showing there's 27 reasonably maxable titles now. And in the subsection above that you can see the posts indicating the 4th and 5th ranks of KoaBD are still only on the test server. --Shattered Self 06:52, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::I would be more interested knowing how many of those 36 has been achieved on live. Not just speculations. Vezz 19:42, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :::I've seen (in game or sceen-shots) all the 27 in the section above except the Vanquisher titles. There were people that had Legendary Skill Hunter and Legendary Cartographer the instant they were added, and it took only a week or so for people to start posting pictures of their Legendary Guardian titles on GWGuru. I've seen Grandmaster Treasure Hunters and Sources of Wisdom in-game, though not many. After the double point weekend that kicked off hard mode, Legendary Spearmarshal and Holy Lightbringer are almost as common as Protector titles. --Shattered Self 02:24, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Appear How many max titles do you need before the progress counter for this title appears? Torment 15:49, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :1 Lord of all tyria 15:50, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::Really? Because I just got a max title and it hasnt appeared - lemme double check.. Torment 15:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::My warrior has one and it shows up. Lord of all tyria 15:53, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh yeah sorry - thats just me being dumb (as usual) Thanks! xD Torment 15:54, 11 May 2007 (CDT) I'm friends with Merlin Olson Im you kept going on with Anchorman Quotes it would be "I'm friends with Merlin Olson" for 30 Max title which is crazy but if more came out with GW:EN then it might be possible :Lol. I'd love to see THAT on ANet test servers when GW:EN comes out. Nhnowell 21:07, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::The quote following that, after Ron's "Let's start over" comment with Veronica, is "I wanna be on you." ANet likely wouldn't put that in the game though....Imagine...Tier 7 KoaBD: People Want To Be On Me Nhnowell 21:15, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Here's what I think. PvEreanor 22:12, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::: idc what yall think, i want my apartment smells of rich mahoghany :::::Well, you got it! My Guild Hall Smells of Rich Mahogany --Gimmethegepgun 17:41, 23 August 2007 (CDT) 1Rv Please ban this (67.87.12.163) guy, he's been making skills wich are probably fake, and he's been vandalising places all over. 84.24.206.123 13:59, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :I went ahead and reverted this back to what it was its just ridiculous that this person is going around doind stupid stuff like thisMiki123troll 14:01, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Now Live Thurs. Aug 23 2007 update put "new tiers" in the KoaBD title track. Calor 17:01, 23 August 2007 (CDT) tier6 proof http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/9103/11te7.jpg ----- Menzies 17:55, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :That title is SO cool! Jebus 02:34, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Does that mean that someone actually has 25 maxed titles already or was that from the test servers? -- Kirbman 19:34, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I am sure someone already has 25. My ele has 23 and can buy her way to 24 and she can't have Legendary Survivor and has not maxed the Kurzick title. I am sure there are people out there with as many titles as she and those that she does not have. --Karlos 19:37, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I heard of someone having 28 of them. That is before EotN expansion. --Vezz 21:57, 28 August 2007 (CDT) God Amongst Mere Mortals, that is an absolutely fantastic name for the 30 maxed rank! [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 07:24, 29 August 2007 (CDT) I saw like 20 peeps with I Have Many Leather Bound Books title-nasty xD --Nikola http://img396.imageshack.us/img396/411/gw064mo4.jpg :) Not me, just someone on guru. Mr. Mango 22:52, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :I'd love to know what he has as titles to hit that 30 without being able to use any of the EoTN ones for obvious reasons. I'd be particularly interested in his chest running build/strategy as a necro which he would have almost certainly had to have used to hit that title rank. I could see 25 titles reasonably accomplished at this point 29 titles with very very VERY heavy grinding + (chest runs/wisdom/lucky/max kurz OR luxon faction) but the 30th would seem to be out of reach at the moment...unless he ground a second faction allegiance or somehow maxed out champion during all that PvE? Thats really all thats left.. Possible to get 40 maxed titles Meaning that soon (if someone farms a s**tload) that they will have to introduce 2 more titles, which would go with the progression of anchorman quotes :I think the last one will be "I has no life lolz"--Darksyde Never Again 17:40, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::srsly... I played 1,000 hours already and I have 1 maxed title. xD 72.192.62.77 16:24, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::My Necromancer got his 2nd max title on his 19th day =P--Darksyde Never Again 01:49, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Same here. My necro has been made 1,000+ hours, and I just got my 1st title. --Angel Emerging 14:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Easist Titles to achieve? Has anyone have a list of title (maxed of course) that is easist to achieve? I know for sure PVP is out of the list. All I found easist to do is the Protecter ones. Kullwarrior :Sunspear is quite easy. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 04:45, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :Lightbringer is almost as easy, and if you have the money for it Skill Hunter is a blast. Definitely the cheapest title in terms of cash is Grandmaster Cartographer of any form, but that takes a while to finish. Guardian titles aren't as easy as Protectors, but with some PvE know-how and good friends those aren't horribly awful either. TaCktiX 20:44, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::Asura, Norn, Vanguard, and Deldrimor aren't hard either, they just take a really long time.--Darksyde Never Again 15:21, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::well actualy those 4 are impossible to max at the moment as once u're rank8 u dont receive blessings nor u earn points for completing dungeons/missions/books. the easiest of those titles -deldrimore- requires around 12-13hours doing the secret snowman lair dungeon again and again. once u're rank8 u can just patiently wait a.net to unlock hard mode till u can farm more points and max it. Asura, norn and vanguard are around 30-40% slower and a lot harder. -- Menzies 16:55, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Hard mode?--Darksyde Never Again 07:33, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::They are lvl 8, as Sunspear and Lightbringer, do Norn, Asura and Deldrimor has more levels? --Crigore 07:36, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::Actually it IS possible to Max Deldrimor title (takes a shitload of time , but it is possible. Just use the infinite spawn of the lvl15 spores at the entrance of Vlox excavation (from Umbral grotto) -- Ayashi :::::: ye but even after 250 kills, when u have 4+1 bounty and 140 points each 25 kills, u only gain around 3500 points per hour. dont think anyone will ever have the will to farm thos for nearly 40 hours straight (starting at 79999 points to land at 200.000). dont forget that if u log out u cannot keep farming those anymoore :) ---- Menzies 10:44, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Just get to 8 if you want to use the skills and wait for HM. Rumor has it that it's coming out in November. 201.53.164.74 17:38, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I haven't tested because well I haven't gotten that high...but on Sept 27 the update was supposed to create a Veteran mode for the Bounty for anyone that is Lvl 8 on the Allegence tracks. You get the bonus every 25 kills rather than the every kill + the bonus. You should be able to run with that until HM (is there even going to be a hard mode? I thought Eye of the North was for the Hardened Player...) -iii 17:23, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Hardened player my arse, EotN is easy -- -- (s)talkpage 17:25, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah. I agree...but seriously they did say its supposed to be harder than the normal areas so will there even be a HM especially with the Veteran Mode added to the bounty. Or is that just an interim addition so people don't freak out?-iii 18:49, 3 October 2007 (UTC) (Reseting the indent) See, it's phrases like this "These buffs do not give reputation points, but instead award an allegiance bonus every 25 kills" from the update notes that confuse the heck out of me. What precisely is an allegiance bonus? If the "do not give reputation points" part is true for those as well, then we're looking at things like Strength of the Norn, etc. Meaning it is indeed still not possible to acquire points past tier 8. -Gildan Bladeborn 21:36, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :I took it this way. The buff originally awards 1 point per kill plus the every 25 kills a random bonus buff. I believe that the Veteran Mode doesn't grant the 1 point per kill anymore. You just get the random bonus after 25 kills. I think allegience/reputation are synonymous. But I shouldn't talk if I don't know...I'm just speculating.-iii 22:15, 3 October 2007 (UTC) after rank8 u receive only blessings (+10 moral boos, +20 armor for 60 seconds ecc), sharines and kills do not award u a single point no matter what u do You can max this title with delivering "logbooks" to the selected faction (asura/deldrimor etc) Dumazz 13:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Or do the Norn Fighting Tournament for the rest of your life.--Darksyde Never Again 18:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) no and no again, u just dont get points for anything after u are rank8. noone will take your books and u dont get points for playing tournament/polimonk/whatever Easiest / Cheapest titles to maximize. Here are the easiest / cheapest titles that you can max by order (step by step). This list is based on my opinions and I will be glad to hear comments if one disagrees. *Protector of Cantha (1) *Protector of Elona (2) *Protector of Tyria (3) :Recommended and saves time to master the missions the first time you do them. *Sunspear (4) *Lightbringer (5) :By properly farming in The Sulfurous Wastes. Kind Of A Big Deal (1) attained. *Elonian Cartographer (6) *Canthan Cartographer (7) *Tyrian Cartographer (8) *Legendary Cartographer (9 auto) :Easy to attain if using Texmod. *Tyrian Elite Skill Hunter (10) People Know Me (2) attained. *Canthan Elite Skill Hunter (11) *Elonian Elite Skill Hunter (12) *Legendary Skill Hunter (auto 13) :Total cost: 290 and 194 skill points (considering the exp gained from capturing a skill). *Guardian of Cantha (14) *Guardian of Elona (15) I'm Very Important (3) attained. *Guardian of Tyria (16) *Legendary Guardian (auto 17) *Deldrimor (18) *Norn (19) *Ebon Vanguard (20) I Have Many Leather-Bound Books (4) attained. *Asura (21) :Recommended to fill Hero's Handbooks (Either in Hard Mode or Normal Mode). *Canthan Vanquisher (22) *Elonian Vanquisher (23) *Tyrian Vanquisher (24) *Legendary Vanquisher (auto 25) :Recommended to Caravan vanquish when possible. My Guild Hall Smells of Rich Mahogany (5) attained. *Master of the North (26) *Drunkard (27) :Total cost: ~1000 . *Sweet Tooth (28) :Total cost: ~2000 . *Wisdom (29) *Treasure Hunter (30) :Total cost: ~4800 . Special Titles: *Legendary Defender of Ascalon :Exclusive to tyrian characters. Impossible to attain after leaving pre-searing. Mutually exclusive with Legendary Survivor. *Survivor :Impossible to attain after first dying with your character. Mutually exclusive with Legendary Defender of Ascalon. There are more attainable titles. The rest of them though are Account-based titles and are VERY hard to maximize. --Lefy Piyero 14:57, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, that's the path I followed, except that i'm leaving cartography for my last 4 from 26 to 30. It's just too excruciatingly boring and all these programs and mods look way too dangerous. Either you get a Trojan, or Anet bans you... I think i'll go with some kind of map strategy with contrats, etc. Maybe I'm painting it worse than it actually is...189.33.169.230 20:10, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :You know Anet doesn't have a problem with texmod, since you don't actually change any game files. It's linked to on the official wiki and whatnot too. ::Texmod is completely safe. Go to the offical wiki and search texmod. Download the program and then the Easy-made cartography mods. Me and my friends did it and nothing bad happened to any of us :) As long as you download the mods ONLY from the offical wiki and NOT from any other unoffical site, everything will be fine. And about the Anet ban part, here is what they say: "As a general rule of thumb, we don't mind if you do things like this to make your own playing experience more fun. Some people really like to mod, and we recognize that this can often be a valuable learning tool. When you're doing it, though, keep in mind that we ask that you don't use our content to mod other games. Please do not attempt to extract anything from your GW.dat with the intent to use it in a mod for another game or project. Also keep in mind that we can't support any changes you make. Summary: Completly legal - at your own risk. --Lefy Piyero 22:46, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for that Lefy! This will be incredibly useful. LatticeG 08:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Forget about TexMod, is a CHEAT, and I don't like too cheat. In my experience, cheating destroy games, you lose interest in the game. About the list of titles, I understand you posted EotN titles at end because the game is new? because I don't think EotN grind titles are harder than Guardians, for example. -[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 18:29, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::Pick one of the following: 1. Ignorant 2. Stubborn TexMod is in no way a cheat. Mr. Mango 23:32, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :LOL! You are obviously cheating making easier a game with a tool. If you use TexMod just for change the look of your weapon/armor, you are not cheating. -[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 05:20, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I use a laser mouse instead of a touchpad, since it is a tool that makes the game easier. I'm such a cheater, and what's more I paid for my cheats (even worse, I use silverware to get food to my mouth easier- but don't tell my guild). Texmod is a free tool. And if you've tried the cart titles I think you'll find that not having to re-scrape every area in tyria to find the .1% you need makes you lose interest a lot faster than Texmod does. Something like infinite health or money I can see detracting from the experience, but if it's a choice between doing something fun and semi-challenging or doing something that quickly becomes frustrating, I'll take whatever helps me get it done without going insane or punching my computer. -- mechasoupx 05:34, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::So...you would rather spend hours and hours squinting at 100% completion maps, comparing pixel by pixel what is fogged and what is not? I'd rather have the comp do that for me and save my eyesight, thanks. (T/ ) 05:36, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I understand the point very well, and if I feel "frustrated" some day, I will cheat too. By now I just use the Vanquisher title for clearing the map. But my recommendation is to don't use TexMod if possible. --[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 06:27, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I would move Tyrian skill hunter to underneath Canthan at least, possibly also under Elonian. Variable spawns make Tyria much more annoying to finish compared to the others. I'd also move Elonian Protector to above Canthan on the grounds that getting full heroes makes the other two much easier. -Ezekiel 05:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, first of all, about the Texmod thingy, this is really something we can dispute about, each one and his own way. Second of, about the EotN titles; as someone who done vanquishing and mission completion on HM, I can tell you that EotN titles are by far the most difficult HM titles I have faced and this is just the way it is... I couldn't even do Warband of Brothers without using Consumables (and it was still difficult), so thinking that I must complete 2 Hero's Handbooks just to pass from R9 to R10.... yeah pretty harsh. That's the reason I put EotN HM for later parts, its not a secret that EotN's content is harder than the other campaigns'. Third of, *moved tyrian skill hunter below the other skill hunters (nothing like a bad spawn to spoil your day :P) AND as a response to Ezekiel, I come to an assumption that EVERYONE who plan to reach a high KOABD rank has all 3 campaigns, so heroes should be available for whatever you do wherever you do it. --Lefy Piyero 00:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Fair enough about owning all 3. I'm just looking that if you made a brand new character with intent to get KOABD the fastest would be a Canthan start, moving to Elona for heroes. (on a separate note) Personally I consider Elonian protector much easier than the others. With the exception of Shiro the nightfall campaign poses no real problems in normal mode. Eternal grove is annoying even with heroes (though I last did it on HM so maybe it's easier than I remember) and Tyrian protector takes longer because if you're native you've got a slow leveling curve and non-natives have to backtrack. I don't think there's much difference between the protectors (probably not even enough to distinguish them) but I've always felt that Elonian is easier to get. -Ezekiel 03:34, 27 November 2007 (UTC) You counted 29 twice. Treasure Hunter and Sweet Tooth. So it would be 30 with all character based without LDoA and Survivor. Every Expensive. VendingMachine 04:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::I have always thought about Survivor and Legendary Defender of Ascalon. Since party size in Pre is 2, couldn't you get some other player (or 2nd account) to help death-leveling Charr and then kill them yourself? That way the would-be Defender didn't have to die... Is this possible? ::::It's not possible. The only res skill in pre is res signet, which only has one use (you could charge it on the charr bosses, but it wouldn't be enough) using the normal respawning won't work as the party won't respawn unless ''both players are dead. --Ezekiel [Talk] 08:42, 19 February 2008 (UTC) I'll point out that completing the LMotN with the GWEN rep titles makes them a lot easier, when I finished my LMotN I had 100k+ on all, then just filled in a couple handbooks for each when I was bored doing other things to max them out, so might put the LMotN above the Vanquishing. Rank 7 Needed Icluding myself, i know at least 3 ppl with serious long term plans to reach 35 titles next summer, better for a.net to start thinking at a r7 Menzies 07:27, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I disagree. Just leave it at Rank 6. If someone wants to max out more than 30...well, fine, go for it. That is a personal decision. I have 26 myself and may have 35 by next summer. But, I do not want anet to add a 'rank 7'. To me, rank 6 as Max is a good compromise. Just leave it as is. Again, just my view on the issue. :one thing: wtf nerds. ::umm if new titles were introduced maybe. and that's if its not too difficult (eg MAXED Hero or champion Title.) Theres still chances for new title to be released. eg Max all 4 races title could be installed. Kullwarrior I also disagree. Having it at Rank 6 means that for most people it is obtainable. This is of course witht he right equipment etc. If you move it up another level, that just seems extremely tough for someone to obtain. Leave it at r6, so that it is there for anyone thats wants to get it. Angel Emerging 14:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Suggestions for titles: Rank 7 - "How Do You Kill That Which Has No Life?". Rank 8 - "Mom! Bathroom!" :). :^^ LOLZ. RoseOfKali 23:20, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Love that episode of South Park... J Striker 06:51, 5 March 2008 (UTC) party animal-easier god walking amongs mere mortals now instead of having to spend over 4000k for treasure hunter ot something like that, people who don't have surviver can get r6 by getting party animal whcih costs ~1000k Ts healer 15:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :not necessarily. you'd probably get just as much gold back from the mods/items you get chest running. Holymasamune 13:25, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :: I disagree. make the math... the cheapest way to get treasure hunter is opening NM chests with lockpicks. demoted lockpick cost 1250g. from NM chests you get bad loot which is worth around 300g- so for each point you pay around 900g. for a point in party animal you maximum 200g if you're very rich! to max its the same amount of points (10,000). Ts healer 18:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::There is no good source of party animal points. The only place where it can be reliably obtained is the Chest of wintersday past, which drops at a slow rate, though it can be farmed. Although I agree that it is cheaper than treasure hunter, it is more difficult to get points for. (You're also wrong about using lockpicks on normal mode, unless you already have points in lucky and treasure hunter it is more cost effective to open chests with keys) Ezekiel [Talk] 04:35, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Also your math is flawed because you can keep the lockpick so each point does not cost 900g 207.171.180.101 22:27, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Should I do the math for you as i've been thru all this? Opening chests in HM, with the current elite tomes drop rate and prices, with the lowest possible retain rate u earn back a very big share of the gold u use buying lockpicks. Selling everything else to the merchant is enough to allow you to break even, without lucky drops or anything like that. :::::As your retain rate goes higher u start earning money, therefore i completely disagree with the whole "grandmaster trasure hunter is a money sink blah blah blah". Unless u're completely out of your mind and open 10.000 Normal Mode chests, which is ridiculous as u realize after 50-100chests that you're trashing money, there's no money waste in doing GMTH. :::::About Wisdom: after u have opened 10.000 HM chests your wisdom bar should be somewhere around 7500... so what...? u have a high retain rate now and u're earning a decent amount of money chestrunning, u can keep running till your wisdom is maxed. Again... where's the waste of money doing wisdom? Unless u're completely idiot and buy 10000 crap items from the "7vs4k ok ok ok" bots u earn money doing source of wisdom. :::::I opened over 21000 chests and still counting, i have no need to open more for any title, but i'm still doing because it's profitable. I open around 65 chests / hour and that earns me 20-25k without considering lucky drops i may or may not have. :::::Wanna talk about the expensive titles? Ale-Hound, Sweet Tooth, Life of the party? Let's make it clear: if u have enough time to dedicate to reach 30titles u have the time to max one Allegiance title, either Luxon or Kurzick. Do it the fastest way (melandru's hope or arena fff) and u earn a minimum of 1.8milions doing it. that is nearly enough to buy sweets and booze to max the 2 titles. U will probably need another 500-600k right? it's not an unreasonable amount, or is it? :::::In all honesty i would suggest ppl to forget "Life of The Party" till the next fireworks festival/weekend/whatever. :::::Either u took a shot and stored those items anticipating such a title -i had 135 stacks, lucky me i know, but that was planned and i took the shot- or u're doomed now as supplies are very limited and prices spiking. -----> Menzies 06:50, 5 March 2008 (UTC)